Mewosamasu, watashi no nagai ushinawareta ai
by Bakandasama
Summary: "Wake up, my long lost love." OS sur le réveil de Kanda, ce jour de juin, dans une cuve au milieu d'une salle occupée par un jeune garçon de dix ans. Enjoy !


Aloha ! J'étais en train d'avancer sur mes fics, et j'ai vu ce fichier solitaire dans mon dossier :0 Et après l'avoir relu, je me suis rendu compte que c'était un OS pour l'anniversaire de Kanda il y a deux ans !  
Enfin bref, on va dire que c'est un petit en-cas en attendant les suites des autres fictions ! *rigole*

Bonne lecture !

 **Unbeta'ed.**

* * *

Il était assit dans l'immense salle gelée, un livre sur les genoux et sa solitude à ses côtés. Ses yeux noisette parcouraient les lignes de ce livre d'histoire passionnant, son cœur battant à chaque paragraphe riche de sensations.

Oui, il aurait aimé être entouré d'amis, comme le héros. Il aurait aimé rire, jouer, courir, tout simplement parler ou avoir une présence à ses côtés, pour ne plus sentir le vide quand il agrippait une main inexistante lors de ses cauchemars semi-éveillés. Rien qu'un ami, un seul, unique, qui l'aimerait, le ferait rire, pleurer dans les plus beaux comme plus durs moments.

Mais Alma Karma n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'attache, en dehors des livres et de son imagination débordante. Tui était une mère, Edgar un père, les scientifiques des oncles. Mais il aurait quand même voulu avoir un frère dans toute cette grande famille.

Une page noire d'encre se tourna dans un bruit feutré, laissant place à sa congénère aussi noire que la précédente.

Ils dormaient tous et lui tenaient compagnie, d'une certaine façon. Mais rien ne le sortait de sa vie monochrome et chaotique, rien ne brisait le petit train-train qui faisait son quotidien, tout avait le même gout, la même couleur, la même senteur, la même signification.  
Il n'avait que dix ans, mais connaissait déjà tout en ne sachant rien. Pitoyable. Pathétique.

Triste ?

Un courant d'air s'insinua dans ses habits, le faisant frissonner de bonheur. S'il aimait quelque chose, c'était bien de sentir le froid lui mordre les joues pour lui rappeler qu'il était vivant malgré les bandages qui l'enserraient comme une momie.

Une page se tourna une nouvelle fois, étouffant sa partenaire de ses écritures nouvelles.

Et s'il s'échappait ? S'il se sortait d'ici et tentait de retrouver un air plus respirable que l'odeur de moisissure ? Une brise autre que celle venant du trou dans le mur donnant sur la sortie ? Un ciel différent de celui peint dans les livres ?

 _Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, le liquide l'entourant s'agitant sous son éveil._

C'était bientôt l'heure de ses séances de synchronisation dans les salles obscures de la section scientifique No.6 de la branche asiatique, des heures à se retenir d'hurler de douleur quand l'innocence le transperçait et le vidait de son sang.

Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps. Les larmes n'effaçait que le sang sur ses joues et ne faisait que remplir de gouttes salées les pores de sa peau, ses membres ouverts et la rage creusant toujours plus l'ombre qu'il était devenu de lui-même.

 _Ses pupilles bougèrent doucement, un noir flou se reflétant sur la surface de son cocon liquide. Qu'était-ce cet endroit ?  
Il n'y avait rien autour de lui.  
Son bras bougea et, arrivé dans son champ de vision, aucune barrière, aucune frontière l'empêchant de se mouvoir, la liberté était totale.  
De drôle de bulles flottaient à chacun de ses gestes, alors que le liquide se faisait de plus en plus poisseux et oppressant contre son corps nu._

Son livre arrivait bientôt à la fin, et le jour où la couverture poussiéreuse se refermerait, sa fin arrivera, à lui-aussi. Il referma le paquet de petits pains devenus sans goûts à ses côtés et mit un marque-page à la page 314, les yeux piquants de larmes fantômes.

 _Il étouffait. Ses poumons se contractaient de plus en plus et le confort disparaissait, un mal-être nouveau s'emparant de lui. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, son regard ne trouvant que du vide alors que sa température baissait lentement, une sensation piquante et désagréable recouvrant ses membres.  
Du froid._

 _Du froid ?_

 _Il savait, sans vraiment savoir. Tout comme il savait qu'il était dans de l'eau. Mais qu'était-ce réellement ? Quelque chose de tangible ? Quelque chose d'abstrait ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il avait besoin de quelque chose. De_ quelqu'un. _Une personne. Sa gorge commençait à se contracter et il avait mal, l'intérieur de son corps se tordant douloureusement sous l'éveil soudain, tous les organes se mettant en marche dans une rapidité affolante._

Il avait attendu toute la nuit, et malgré l'aube naissante, aucun des réservoirs n'avait encore montré signe de vie. Peut-être était-il condamné à regarder ses camarades dormir, sans se soucier des akumas, de la guerre, des exorcistes, de l'innocence ?

 **BloEp.**

Ses orbes marron fixèrent d'un coup un le cinquième trou à sa droite. Une bulle.

Il avait entendu une bulle éclatée.

 **BloP.**

Son cœur s'accéléra, le rouge lui montant aux joues et la sueur tapissant ses aisselles et sa nuque dans un sursaut d'excitation.

En était-ce un autre ? Est-ce qu'un autre « Alma » se réveillait ?!

Non, non, celui-là s'appelait Yû. Yû, le seul aux cheveux plus noirs que la suie, au corps plus chétif que les autres mais si persistant, alors qu'Alma avait vu les scientifiques doutés de sa survie il y a quelques mois de cela.

Le sac de viennoiseries tomba au sol, les petites jambes se ruant de toutes leurs forces jusqu'au trou numéro 54 où un corps flou bougeait doucement, le corps nu tourné vers le plafond et deux yeux scrutant la surface où le buste d'Alma était penché, perplexe et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Hey. »

 _Une petite voix arriva à ses oreilles, étouffée et pourtant si claire, alors que les prunelles chocolatées scrutaient sa forme au fond de l'eau._

 _Est-ce qu'il m'appelle moi ?_

« Hey, tu es réveillé ? »

 _On dirait bien qu'il s'adresse à moi. Mais qui suis-je ?_

« Hey. »

 _Je ne peux pas lui répondre, mes lèvres sont closes, comme cousues entre elles. Cousues ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie… ?_

« Si tu es debout, lèves ta main. »

 _Ma main … ? De quoi parle-t-il. Une main. Lever ma…_

 _Un membre fin et cinq appendices écartés se mirent devant son champ de vision, un blanc passant devant son esprit avant qu'il se rende compte qu'ils étaient attachés à son corps via son bras._

Le silence se fit pesant de l'autre côté de l'eau, Alma scrutant la petite main face à lui avec perplexité, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'avoir un énorme sourire au visage, ses yeux larmoyants de joie.

« YAY ! »

Il se jeta sur le bord de la cuve, le corps en dessous de lui tressautant au ralenti sous le mouvement brusque.

Mais il n'en avait que faire. Enfin… Enfin ! Un autre ! Un autre spécimen ! Comme lui ! Debout !  
Et son préféré ! Yû était celui qui réagissait le plus, quand il racontait ses histoires du soir. Celui qu'il aimait observer pendant des heures, couché au bord de l'eau glaciale, ses doigts rentrant de temps en temps dans le liquide clair pour frôler quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Enfin ! Je pensais que j'étais seul ! »

 _Seul … ? Que signifiait « seul »… ? Était-ce ce qu'il ressentait, le peu de fois où il avait conscience de son environnement ?_

« Tu sais quoi ? Les autres t'appellent « **Yu** ». »

 _ **Yu**_ _… ?_ _ **Yu**_ _…_ _ **Yu**_ _…_ _ **Yu**_ _. Je suis donc «_ _ **Yu**_ _»._

 _Sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement pour tester le nouveau mot sur ses lèvres figées par le froid._

 _Mais si je suis_ _ **Yu**_ _… Qui est-il ?_

Alma scruta le doigt fin sortir de l'eau au ralenti, les autres doigts se pliant avec prudence, comme pour ne pas se briser, alors que l'ongle en porcelaine pointait dans sa direction.  
Son sourire n'était que plus grand. Il réagissait rapidement, cela voulait dire qu'il avait de grandes chances de survie, non… ?

« M-moi ? Oh, c'est un peu gênant…Erm, ils m'appellent « **Alma** » ».

 _ **Alma.**_

Un long moment passa, les deux garçons immobiles, un cherchant une suite à la conversation, et l'autre la main figée, pointée vers la touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille.

Puis le corps immergé bougea, se rapprochant doucement et les cheveux tournoyant autour de lui, un bras se rapprochant du bord pour s'apprêter à sortir de sa prison liquide.

 _ **Alma.**_

« Joyeux anniversaire, **Yu** ! »

Deux mains aux ongles douloureusement longs s'agrippèrent au bord, et dans une vague de liquide poisseux, un corps frêle sortit de l'eau en essuyant quelques ratés, ses pieds glissants avant de pouvoir correctement se mettre sur le bord de la paroi.

Il sentit deux mains tenir ses bras pour l'aider à se surélever, ses cheveux tombant au sol dans des bruits de linges imbibés.

 _ **Alma.**_

La voix réconfortante et excitée du jeune garçon à ses côtés frôla sa joue dans un vent chaud pendant que deux blouses blanches arrivaient vers lui, au loin, son champ de vision encore flouté ne lui permettant que de voir les yeux pétillants de son vis-à-vis.

 _ **Alma.**_

Les yeux bleus sortirent de leurs rideaux de charbon pour se plonger dans ceux d' _ **Alma**_ , tout son corps se réchauffant sous l'activité des muscles depuis longtemps endormis.

« Vite Docteur Edgar ! On doit le réchauffer, avec n'importe quoi ! Donnez-lui votre blouse blanche ! »

« **Alma** , tu es encore habillé comme ça ? »

Les sons passèrent en arrière-plan, tout son environnement passé à travers un filtre, alors qu'un voile blanc se posa sur ses épaules avec l'apparition d'un homme aux cheveux bien trop clairs pour ses prunelles sensibles.

 _ **Alma…**_

 _Je t'attendrais. Je t'attendrais, éternellement, s'il le faut._

… _**Qui es-tu ?**_

* * *

C'est court, c'est chou, tout ce qu'on aime. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, j'ai l'impression que la fin fait... Pas finie, justement ! *rigole* Comme si il manquait quelque chose, ou qu'il y avait une suite. Peut-être, qui sait, le jour où j'aurais que ça à faire, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant.  
La troisième séquelle de D, L and a P est en cours ! Elle arrivera bientôt.

En attendant, Oyasumi nasai mina-san, et je vous fais pleins de câlinours !

\- Bakandasama -


End file.
